


Rider Kiss

by Qu_Marsh



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Wizard, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu_Marsh/pseuds/Qu_Marsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokusatsu-related fills for Tumblr kiss meme prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haruto/Shunpei (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Haruto & Shunpei, fingertips kiss_

"I worked really hard on this one, Haruto-san! I hope you like it!"

Haruto squinted at the tiny inscription around the outside of Shunpei's latest creation. "Plain ... Sugar ... Ring?" 

"If anyone tries to sell you any more weird donuts, this will turn them into _regular_ donuts. I thought you could really use it on your travels!" 

Shunpei must have been confident in it because, without waiting any further, he pushed it onto Haruto's ring finger. 

If there was one part of Haruto that Shunpei knew best, it was his _fingers_ —the fingers that activate the Wizard Drive to protect them all, the fingers that bear the magic rings he makes, the fingers that reached into his Underworld to rescue him when all hoped seemed lost. 

He drew Haruto's hand closer, and, seeing nothing but warm acceptance in Haruto's eyes, kissed his fingers.


	2. King/Souji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _King/Souji, nose kiss_

Souji, as usual, was all business when he beamed into Kyoryuzin Western. How could he not be? There were people to protect, Debomonsters to fight, and, as the youngest member of the team, he had a lot to prove.

He was surprised, then, that King and Ian burst out laughing as soon as he appeared. He's used to that from King, of course; the man seemed to find joy and excitement just in _being_. But even Ian released a snicker and an " _Oh my_." 

"What? What did I do?" 

King gestured towards his own face. "You've got cream soda," he said, "on your nose." He seemed to treat it less as a critique of Souji and more as a cause for mutual amusement. 

Oh dear. Embarrassed, Souji swiped his fingers across his face, trying to removing the offending glob of cream soda. It stung how he could work so hard to project a grown-up, serious image and then lose it all in a moment with one silly mistake. 

But if King thought any less of Souji because of this, he certainly didn't show it. Indeed, he seemed eager to have the opportunity to get a little closer to the usually reticent Souji. "Nah, it's still there. I'll get it for you." He leaned in and plucked the dab of cream soda from Souji's nose with a single affectionate kiss. "There ya go."


	3. Haruto/Shunpei (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Haruto/Shunpei, forehead kiss_

Haruto found himself still shaking as he returned to Omokagedou after defeating Siren. It unsettled him to think that he'd come so close to using anyone, let alone his dear old teacher, as bait for the White Wizard. Was he really no better than that which he claimed to fight against?

And yet the young man who had pulled him back from the edge appeared unconcerned as he collected the tray of teacups from Koyomi, managing to spill half of them in the process. 

"Shunpei," Haruto said. 

Shunpei stood bolt upright and saluted. "Yes, Haruto-san?" 

"You're still my apprentice? Even after I almost let a Gate come to despair?" He'd said scarcely a word to Shunpei on the way home and the question had been gnawing at him the whole way back. 

Sensing that Haruto needed something more than just donuts, Shunpei set down his colorful backpack and moved closer. "Of course, Haruto-san!" he said—without hesitation, with all of his usual enthusiasm. "Even the mages in the stories I grew up reading lost their way sometimes. That's why they have apprentices to look out for them, right? Now, the White Wizard, I bet _he_ wouldn't have changed his mind no matter what anyone said. That's what makes you different from him. I'm gonna have to give him my _angry_ face." Hands on his hips, he scowled at nothing in particular. 

Haruto laughed. That _was_ why he had an apprentice, wasn't it? So that he wouldn't have to bear it all himself, so that he'd always have a friendly smile and a helping hand? He placed his hands on his ever-loyal friend's shoulders and planted a grateful kiss on his forehead. "Thank you, Shunpei."


	4. Gentarou/Ryuusei/Kengo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Gentarou/Ryuusei/Kengo, cheek kiss_

Vanquishing the Kyodain siblings and protecting his friends was enough for Gentarou, but Kengo wouldn't be satisfied with this new Fusion Switch until he'd cataloged every function and given some order to the mess of flashing lights and projectiles. (After all, he thought with one of his wry smiles, _someone_ needed to be the responsible one and have a plan prepared _before_ Kisaragi rushed to protect one of his "buds" faster than the rest of them could think.)

And so Gentarou was quickly pressed into service in the moon base's testing chamber, running through all of Fusion States' moves and abilities. 

Ryuusei hovered outside, not sure quite what to do with himself; he'd needed to transform into Meteor to power the Fusion Switch but now had nothing to do except stand idly by. But when Gentarou pressed the switch for Mars, he found himself shouting a warning before he even realized what he was doing. "Careful, Gentarou! It's extremely hot!" He quickly turned away, embarrassed by his outburst; Gentarou didn't need _him_ to protect him. 

But Kengo said with a smirk, "Yes, we should get you in there too, Ryuusei." 

Before he knew it, Ryuusei was being pushed into the testing chamber. It was a tight fit, and he ended up practically _on top of_ Gentarou, arms draped over other arms, legs so bizarrely interlocked he wasn't sure how to extricate himself without tripping. Tangled up with Gentarou wasn't an _unpleasant_ position to be in—in fact, it was quite nice—but he knew that if he didn't extract himself right away, things would get awkward. In fact, it would _already_ be awkward if Gentarou wasn't already so chummy with everyone. 

But his plan was foiled when he felt another body pressing against him from behind and another pair of lips kissing his cheek. "Are you sure," said the amused Kengo, "there wasn't something else you'd been wanting us to test?"


End file.
